


First Date?

by flimflam99



Series: Dates [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly asks Sherlock to find her a date.





	First Date?

“What about the guy in the corner at the other end of the bar?” Molly asked, raising her white wine to her lips. Sherlock, sat next to her at the bar, looked round quickly, assessed the situation and shook his head, his gaze returning to Molly.

“Financial difficulties. Has run to mum and dad for help too many times. They’ve washed their hands of him as he gambles away any money they give him”.

Molly shook her head, a rueful smile on her face.

“Ok. The guy with the blue jumper and the lovely smile?”

Sherlock scowled, his head turning to look. He stared at the man for a moment and then smirked, he took a long sip of his whisky. Molly waited impatiently, her bare leg brushing against his denim clad one.

“He likes dogs.”

“Is that all? I don’t mind dogs” Molly moved slightly to get a better look at the man.

“He has six dogs. He hates cats. How would Toby survive with six cat-hating dogs?”. Sherlock chided her.

Molly wrinkled her nose. “You find me a date then!” She challenged, drinking the last of her wine.

Sherlock signalled to the barman, who refilled Molly’s glass.

She had been surprised when he had turned up at the pub in the first place as she hadn’t seen him socially since the day after Sherrinford, although he had come into Barts a couple of times for a case. He had texted her earlier in the evening for some advice on a case and Molly had simply texted back that she was out with friends. 

Half an hour later and he had turned up wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans looking so handsome and edible that Molly had nearly choked on her drink. He had sat down next to her at the bar, bought her and her friends a drink and now here they were, her friends long gone and Molly asking Sherlock to find her a date. She wasn’t really being serious, she was just wanted to annoy Sherlock.

 

So there they were with Sherlock deducing every male in sight, his eyes going from one to another. 

Sherlock looked round the room once again before suddenly going still. He swallowed and then turned to Molly, a solemn look on his face.

“Just behind you. Tall, dark haired chap”. Sherlock whispered.

Molly slowly swivelled in her chair away from Sherlock. She paused and then looked back at Sherlock.

“Him?” She questioned. Sherlock nodded solemnly.

“Nah.” Molly shook her head frowning. “He’s married to his work and is incapable of loving anyone. He told me so, just the other day after a rather nasty phone call”. Molly pushed her wine glass away suddenly and used Sherlock’s arm to steady herself getting off the barstool.

“I’m going home” she muttered sullenly, her heart breaking at the thought of Sherlock making fun of her. 

Sherlock grabbed her arm and gently swung her round to face the man again.

“Can’t you see Molly? The way he is looking at you? He loves you Molly, it’s written all over his face. Just look closer”

Molly stared at the man. The way he looked at her, Molly could see now, see the love in his eyes. She gasped and reached out.... touching the glass of the mirror, touching the image of Sherlock in the glass. She whirled round and Sherlock smiled gently, lovingly at her.

“B-but you said you didn’t love me” she stammered.

“Not quite what I said”. He reproved her gently. He took hold of her hand and held it against his chest. “I said I couldn’t be in a relationship with you, which at the time was true. I had to sort myself out, I wanted to be in a good place before I committed myself to you”. He sighed. “ I should have explained that, shouldn’t I?”

Molly laughed. “It would have helped. But I can understand, it was a horrible time for you.” 

“Will you have dinner with me, Molly?”

“I’d love to” Molly replied, a huge smile on her face. “But maybe tomorrow? Tonight I just want to take you home with me”.

Sherlock went blank for a moment and then grinned. He turned, tucked her in against him and hastily left the pub to take them back to her flat.


End file.
